Virtual Reality (VR) comprises a computer simulated environment that can simulate a physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. Conventionally, virtual reality environments are primarily visual experiences, displayed on a screen (e.g., and viewed by a user using 3D glasses) or through special stereoscopic display head gear. The simulated environments can be similar to the real world in order to create lifelike experiences or it differs significantly from reality, such as in VR games.
Augmented Reality (AR) generally refers to a computer simulated environment combined with the real world. Conventionally, the elements of the real world are augmented with computer generated graphics. Often, translucent stereoscopic headsets are worn by the user in AR simulations to enable a wearer to view the real world through the headset while also being able to view computer generated graphics.
Movement of participants and/or objects in interactive VR and AR simulations are optionally tracked using various methods and devices.